


Obviously

by Birdlad (Argothia)



Series: Family Time [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Cat, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 22:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argothia/pseuds/Birdlad
Summary: A cat is rescued and two brothers have a brief conversation about recklessness.





	Obviously

Dick is fussing, checking Jason for injuries and just being generally annoying. "Why the hell would you jump out of a sixth story window!? Are you out of your fucking mind!?"

An argument could be made that he is technically, but like now's not the time for that so Jason just shrugs Dick off. "I did it for the cat obviously."

The feline in question pokes her head out of his jacket at that moment and meows irritably at a dumbfounded Dick Grayson. It takes a minute for Dick to try talking again. "You did it for the--? Out of a--? For a cat? You could have died!"

"Yeah, well, if I gotta go out a second time it might as well be while rescuing a cat from a bunch of drunk assholes," Jason answers scratching the cat's ears. "I mean, what was I supposed to do? Just let them kill her?"

"No. No, of course not. I just..." Dick groans and runs a hand through his hair. "Did you _have_ to jump out of the sixth story window?"

Jason schools his face into a serious expression. "Absolutely. Totally necessary."

"Uh-huh." Dick gives him a tired look. "Nothing at all to do with being extra dramatic and giving your big brother a heart attack, huh?"

Raising an eyebrow, Jason responds, "Like you got any room to judge, Mr Skydiver."

Dick glares at him, but Jason just laughs. Rolling his eyes, Dick gestures to the cat. "What're you gonna call her?"

"Who says I'm keeping her?" Jason holds up under the incredulous stare for about thirty seconds. "...Taco."

Shaking his head, Dick smiles. "Welcome to the family, Taco."

The cat hisses at him, snuggling down into Jason jacket until only her eyes and the top of her head are visible.

Jason grins. "She's gonna fit in just fine."

**Author's Note:**

> I made myself a huge prompt list from snippets of dialogue from some of my old scrapped fics and I've been playing a game where I pick two random lines and try to fit them into the same scene. It's been quite the experience, honestly. Kinda fun.


End file.
